My Skin 012 Final Fantasy
by liasesanz
Summary: As somehow Samantha Darko is summoned to world of gods,she becomes bestfriends with Tifa,Kain,Lightning,and Yuna and many others but will she help defeat the god of discord and will she join Cosmo."PLEASE REVIEW"
1. Chapter 1

_**Dissidia Darko 012 My Skin**_

As Tifa was about throw the final blow to Ultimecia she transform into a statue & Disappear.

Ultimecia-"This ends now"

As Ultimecia appears behind Tifa's back almost close to Killing her Kain comes into the View saving Tifa. All of a sudden there is big dark smoke appearing out of no were leaving a human behind as the smoke disappear.

The human turns to be Samantha Darko with no trace were she is or with no memories.

Ultimecia-"Oh!we have guest",She looks good enough for the god of discord"

Samantha-"were am i"

Tifa-"No we want let you take her"

Kain-"Ultimecia why don't you challenge a real man"

Kain charges after Ultimecia

But she doggies the attack leading Kain hitting the wall.

Tifa-"Kain"

Samantha becomes in shock seeing what just happen to Kain not knowing whats going on,she than looks back at Ultimecia.

Than Samantha hers a voice in her head

"Wake up"

Than Samantha gains alittle bit of her memories and she remenber her powers.

Samantha-"You leave them alone"

Ultimecia-"oh child your defending people you just met,it looks like you don't know which side to join"

Tifa-"Don't try to trick her"

Samantha-"I want believe you,your a villian if your here to kill them than i will fight you to.

Tifa walks beside Samantha steering at Ultimecia. Kain jumps back into the view.

Ultimecia-"Oh so your a witch to, lets see how powerful you are Samantha Darko"

_**Tifa Lockheart,Kain HighWind,& Samantha Darko vs Ultimecia**_

Tifa and Kain charges after Ultimecia but she teleports away charges forth to Samantha.

Samantha starts to run but do to her speed limited Ultimecia

Was gaining on her. Than Ultimecia summons her spikes to charge after Samantha but almost every single one miss but one spike end up cutting through Samanth's back.

Samantha-"Ow"

Ultimecia-"poor weak child"

Samantha gets mad filled rage.

Samantha stands up getting ready to fight back.

Ultimecia summons her apocalypse charges straight after Samantha but she reflects the attack and vanish it away.

Ultimecia than summons her spikes again but Samantha summons a forcefield blocking all of the spikes.

Than Samantha summons a fireball throws at Ultimecia.

Ultimecia doggies the attack but the fire ball came flying right back at her,causing Ultimecia to teleport away but the small fire ball cause a big damage destroying have of Ultimecia's castl

Ultimecia summons hells juggment but Samantha teleports away in thunder.

Than Samantha uses air wave attack to throw a heavy object at her with Ultimecia bearly dogging the attack.

Than Tifa comes back in the view and charges after Ultimecia but she froze Tifa with time but Samantha breaks the spell and Tifa punches Ultimecia in the face deadly sending her through the wall.

Tifa than starts throwing her around the building destroying more of the castle.

Than Ultimecia stings Tifa away with the axe lanch.

Than Samantha uses a dark ball power and sending it charging to Ultimecia,than the dark ball turns into a dark skeleton face and it ends up bitting Ultimecia and blows up leaving her bleeding alittle bit sending her through the wall again.

Kain comes into the View and uses airwave making Ultimecia hit into the ceiling.

Samantha uses her air strikes to break objects of the Castle and sending it flying into Ultimecia,Kain helps her.

Than Kain starts striking Ultimecia all over the castle with his spear landing her into Tifa again knocking her through the wall.

Ulitmeca-"Enough of this",see the Ultimate Junction Griever.

Ultimecia turns into her ex mode frozing the three in time.

Ultimecia-"Time..."play time is over"..."eternal slave"

Than she blows all three of them up with finishing it with a evil laugh.

Kain gets back up and turns into his ex mode so as Tifa.

Ultimecia blocks Kain but she ands up getting attack by Tifa.

Tifa-"YA...YA...HI YA...Breaking my Limited.

Than Tifa cuts through her blowing her up.

Kain sends Ultimecia through the sky charge after her in light of Lancet blue dragon.

Kain-"Feel the blue dragon"

Leaving Ultimecia blown up in the air.

Samantha starts to fly in the air transforming slowly into the hell of darkness Future Samantha Darko.

Kain and Tifa looking back at her. Future Samantha,now identical to regular Samantha.

Future Samantha uses time travel to cast Kain and Tifa away from the intense atomic magic damage she is about to inflect on Ultimecia.

Future Samantha teleports Ultimecia and herself to the underworld.

Ultimecia with her best try to use time to kill Future Samantha,Samantha was a god in her own world.

Ultimecia uses Time Compression to strike at Future Samantha but Samantha reflects the spell back to Ultimecia leading her bearly dogging the attack.

Future Samantha summones the dead back to life with all the bodies walking from the grave brutally attacking Utimecia.

Than Ultimecia summones Manikins to assist her but do to the herd of the deads coming back to life where wipeing out the Manikins quickly almost leaving Ultimecia getting surrounded.

Than giant red eyes appear out of the sky looking madly at Ultimecia!

Than Future Samantha Starts her ex mode.

First the two giant red eyes starts beaming out a godly fire beam and fires at Ultimecia injuring her even more and than Axes came out of the sky stabbing in to Ultimecia through.

Ultimecia-"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Ultimecia screams of the pain.

Than somehow she makes Ultimecia use her powers against herself summoning time to freeze Ultimecia.

Than Future Samantha summons giant black fire balls hitting them into Ultimecia.

Future Samantha takes out a feather and wrights in the air DEATH.

Future Samantha-"You shell suffer in cannibal punishment"

As Future Samantha fades away in darkness.

The Underworld explose with Ultimecia in it,leaving Future Samantha with a threatful horror laugh.

Then they both appear back at the castle were Kain and Tifa are.

Tifa once more attacks Ultimecia in the air hitting her into the wall.

Tifa-"Give up Ultimecia you can't defeat the three of us"

Ultimecia laughs and appears in front of them using time to heal her injured body.

Ultimecia-"you three do have the proper strength only together but do think Kain is here to be your saver.

Tifa-"what are you talking about witch"

Ultimecia-"oh dear child,hm...hm, your Knight in shinning army hasn't told you what he was doing.

Ultimecia-"i think you should be more worried about him than me,and that should be a warning for you to Samantha.

Samantha-("how does she know my name and what does she mean should be worried")

Samantha thought.

Ultimecia-"take a good look at your friend over there"

Tifa-"ZIDANE"

Samantha-"oh my god"

Ultimecia-"Oh Samantha theres no crying for GOD or Jesus Christ in this world,soon the god of discord will take over it"

Ultimecia-"oh and one more thing my dear you should save all that magic for the god of discord or the manikins whoever tries to pursue you first"

Ultimecia disappear in feathers.

Tifa-"Kain we have to see if he is alright"

Kain-"Wait"

Kain pushes Tifa and Samantha back and charges for Zidane with them both disappearing in the air.

Tifa-"Wha...wha...what just happen"

Samantha-"Where did they go",i'm leaving

Tifa-"Wait,please help me find Kain.

Samantha-"I don't know where i am"Who are you"

Tifa-"My name is Tifa Lockheart"

Samantha-"Mines is Samantha Darko,you probably already notice because that witch keeps on saying it.

Tifa-we should get to know each other before traveling"

As before the search for Kain,the two girls get to know each other alittle bit.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dancing with Thorns**_

Rinoa-"I hope we find Squall soon"It just hurt thinking about him to much.

Namine-"Don't worry,will found him"I feel like he's close.

Rinoa-"Really"

Namine-"no i was trying to cheer you up"

Rinoa-"Well thanks alot,i'm not your friend anymore"

Rinoa Heartilly stumbles down with a fake mad puff.

Namine-"I'm sorry"

As Namine rushes to hug Rinoa she gave Rinoa one of her drawings. It was a picture of Rinoa & Namine playing tag under the apple tree.

Tears start to slied down Rinoa's face knowing when the conflict between the gods end she will never see her friends again.

Aki Ross-"Hey guys come and look at this,you should see what Wakka found"

Rinoa-"WHAT DID HE FIND"

Aki Ross-"he found some kind of portal to another world.

Rinoa-"a portal in the world between harmony and discord"

Namine-"portal are you shure Aki"

Wakka-"Guys come and look at this.

As the small group is looking through the portal they can see a boy with sadness, tears with bruises and cuts filled his face.

Aki Ross-"oh my god"

Rinoa heartilly crosses through the portal like it wasn't nothing with no doubt what will happen next.

Wakka-"Hey where you going"

_**The otherside of the world**_

Rinoa reaches the boy in the world of darkness.

Rinoa-"Are you alright"what is your name

?-"Larsa"

Than the Cloud of Darkness appears

Cloud of Darkness-"Nice of you to join us Rinoa"

Rinoa-"I came for the boy so let us be"

Cloud of Darkness-"are you also here for me to drawn your life in eternal darkness"

Rinoa-"get out of are way or will fight you"

Cloud of Darkness-"So you dare try to challenge us hm say your brave but is that because you must summon your wings to assist you.

Rinoa was in the state of "fear" not knowing what to do next"

?-"How about both of us"

Rinoa looking around to found who said that

Yunalesca-"Do you remenber me"you do know who am Rinoa do you"

Rinoa-"Yunalesca"

Yunalesca-"Yes"i want you to approve to me that you love your life"or it is better for you to die in hope than to live in despair. Rinoa let us both be your liberators."

Cloud of Darkness-"We shall devour your light,and use it to return this world to the Void!"

Yunalesca destroys the portal to the other world leaving Rinoa and Larsa trapped.

Cloud of Darkness-now begin

Soon the two witches starts to charge towards Rinoa getting ready to attack her.

Rinoa-"Don't worried when you two look close enough into my eyes,you will be resting "IN PIECES"

Rinoa Heartilly said with a harsh horror threat.

Rinoa than blows them both away with some sort of white magic

Rinoa Heartilly summons her wings and she grabs Larsa flying them both out of there.

Yunalesca-"don't think your wings can help you all the time in battle. At one point they will not be there for you isn't that right Cloud of Darkness"

Cloud of Darkness-"hm...hm...hm...him. She will soon be pursued by are darkness of shadows her and those angel wings"

Later somehow the whole group got suppurated.

_**3 Days Later**_

Tifa suggest that her and Samantha goes back to Cosmo.

Samantha-"Who is Cosmo"

Tifa-"she is the goddess of harmony"and where here to help stop Choas the god of discord and vanish the Mankins away"

Samantha-("Mankins was those the Manikins Ultimecia summoned while i was fighting her")

She thought.

As Tifa and Samantha walk through the divide world they are greeted by Prishe.

Tifa-"Prishe where did you come from"

Prishe-"Kicking Choas warriors asses"

Prishe-"Hi whats your name"

Samantha-"Samantha Darko"

Prishe-"okay i didn't need to know your full name thank you"

Prishe giving Samantha a smart comment

Samantha-("bitch")

Samantha calling Prishe that in her mind.

Tifa-"Samantha just ignore her,she does this to everyone makes you want to kick her ass"

Prishe-"Tifa do you want to battle me"

Tifa-"No thats crazy i don't"

Prishe-"Are you chicken"

Tifa-"no i don't fight my own allies"

Prishe-"your chicken shit"

Tifa-"You know what bring it on"

Prishe charges after Tifa only 10 feet away

Tifa-"I wasn't ready yet cheater"

Tifa pushes Samantha out of the way and ends up getting hit in the chest by Prishe powerful punch.

Tifa starts to combat with Prishe.

Than both of there speed kicks up. The speed starts to go insane that Samantha can't see whats happening or whos winning.

Than Prishe is flown out of the fight hitting into the ground harshly.

Samantha-"Oh my"

Tifa-"HA got ya"

Tifa runs over to Prishe to see if she's alright but she was knock out.

Tifa-"Prishe are you alright"Wake up"

Prishe didn't make one move,her heart stopped beating with tears sliding down her face.

It is revealed that Prishe lost to many battles that her body can never be revived again.

Samantha sees a glowing goldon light coming from the sky. It was a dragon

Tifa-"Its Shinryu"

Prishe's corpse starts to fly up in the air.

Shinryu-"Don't worry she will be alive again back in her world"

Prishe body is revived,she smiles at both Tifa and Samantha and saids.

Prishe-"stop Choas"

Shinryu and Prishe fades away into the light.

Samantha-"Tifa are you alright"

Tifa-"no,i just killed my friend one of my allies"I'm a monster"

Samantha-"Your a strong woman Tifa"Prishe will be okay"and besides she was defeated to many times she couldn't be reviveded again"

Samantha-("that was so disturbing what happen to Prishe"). ("I kind of wanted to cry")

She thought.

Samantha-"Tifa all be with you all the way like sisters oath watching after each other"

Samantha-"Tifa we have to find your friend Kain is it"

Tifa-"i hope so"

_**Later**_

Namine-"hello is anyone out there"

Namine is all alone traveling the divide world by herself carrying around her drawing book.

?-"Want to play"

A childish evil voice came out of nowhere.

Namine-"Who's there"

A spikey hair muscular dude came into the view.

Namine-"Ew black tights"You should wear a sweather to cover up those ugly muscles"

Namine-"And who are you,your a warrior of Choas god of discord aren't you"

?-"I'm Loz and yes work for Choas"

Namine-"oh i know,your also Sephiroth BITCH"

Loz-"oh cuttie you got jokes"Lets play alittle bit"

Namine-"Shure if you promise to leave me alone"

_**Namine vs Loz**_

In the divide worlds of the"GODS"somehow Namine spirit is separated from Kairi's body giving her a human form of her own.

Namine summons her gundam sword wings giving her sparkly boost.

Loz-"come end get me"

Loz saying so childishly & creepy.

Namine-"Yuck"

Namine and Loz starts combat.

As Loz is attacking Namine she blocks every move Loz thows out.

Namine-"This is going to be quick"

As Namine was getting the best out of the battle.

Namine summons her ex mod she summons wind to blow Loz in the air than swords appear and strike him one by one a little bit similar to Ultimecia ex mode.

Than Namine vanishes him away in toxic feathers.

Namine-"Boys,you can't live them"

Kairi-"Namine are you alright,yea

Namine-"I'm good its one of Choas idiots who was fooling around"

Kairi-"you should be more careful how else i will stay alive if you can't be a nobody again ha ha"

Namine-"very funny"

Kain-"girls"

Namine-"KAIN"

Kairi-"KAIN"

Both girls rushing to Kain Highwind.

Kain-"I'm sorry i had to do this"

Kain takes out his spear aiming it at the girls

Kairi-"Kain what are you doing"

Kain charges after Namine but she teleports away.

Kain-"Light of recover"

Both girls bearly dogging Kain's attacks.

Kairi kicks Kain real hard seeding him into the air kanding on the other side of the field.

Giving the the two girls e

Enough time to escape.

Kairi-"Lets go Namine"

Namine looks back at Kain to see if he was okay not knowing why he was doing this.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Goddess of Harmony**_

The last time that Tifa was in shock is when hearing that Cloud her bestfriend and something else is fighting for the god of discord.

Tifa-"Why Cloud,i don't understand,why fight for Choas the god of discord"

As Tifa Lockheart was about to fall asleep she checks on her new bestfriend Samantha who is sleeping on the other side of the grass.

Tifa has a dream about Cloud killing for Choas.

It starts off with Cloud walking through the mountains of the world Edge of Madnesses towards Choas carrying a bloody dead corpse.

When Tifa see's the corpse she becomes in Shock because the bloody dead corpse appears to be her with Cloud sword stabbed through her.

Than the corpse eyes open looking directly at Tifa saying her name in a horror voice!

Corpse-"TIFA YOUR NEXT"

Tifa wakes up with her heart beating to her very "soul".

Tifa checks on Samantha,nowhere in sight. Samantha was gone.

Tifa-"Samantha...Samantha where are you"

Tifa gets up and goes on a search through the woods for her.

All of a sudden Samantha corpse fell out of nowhere in front of Tifa having her backing up into a tree.

As Tifa steerd in fear of shock,a unknown person charge after her. It appears to be Cloud with the look of unquestionable hate,horror,and something else

Tifa-"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Cloud was one inch away from killing Tifa his face inches from her own. Tifa thans wakes up.

Tifa-"it was just dream"

All of a sudden a dark cloud arose over Tifa and Samantha.

Samantha and Tifa starts to fade away in the darkness.

Tifa-"Whats happening"Samantha wake up"

Samantha-"Wa...what happening what is this"

_**Fear the Witches**_

Cloud of Darkness-"Is this her Ultimecia"

Ultimecia-"Yes,this is the witch who defeated me"

Tifa-"What do you want"

Ultimecia-"round two sweety,you think i was gonna stay being defeated by you hm"

Samantha-"please just leave us alone"

Cloud of Darkness-"Sorry but the darkness Wishes to pursue you both"

Tifa-"get out of are way"

Tifa stands in front of Samantha guarding her like a big sister!

Tifa-"I'm sorry Samantha it doesn't look like there's no getting out of this but me here standing I will guard you like my sister.

Samantha-"don't worry Tifa I will stand by your side in fight protecting you into this what ever war between the gods end my sist

_**FEMALES OF HELL SAMANTHA DARKO & TIFA LOCKHEART VS CLOUD OF DARKNESS AND ULTIMECIA**_

Tifa charges after Ultimecia with a punch but Ultimecia grabs Tifa's hand stopping her like some kind of ninaj.

Ultimecia-"oh child do you thank that move will work on me again,poor thing"

Ultimecia throws Tifa in the air than freezes her with time.

Samantha-"TIFA"

Samantha is smashed by Cloud of Darkness tentacles.

Samantha is release and attacks with air wave but Cloud of Darkness attacks back with (0 form)particle beam.

Samantha summons a forcefield but do to the strength of the beam it broke through the forcefield killing Samantha insanely leaving half of her corpse burned.

Tifa is unfroze from time compression.

Tifa-"SAMANTHA NO"

Tifa kicks Ultimecia brutally into the wall.

Cloud of Darkness-"Ultimecia you got pursued by this,and time destin you to be the controller.

Samantha corpse starts flying in the air healing the burned spots with the corpse being revived.

Samantha now becomes Future Samantha again,walking to the side by Tifa.

Tifa knocks one of the giant bricks off the wall and kicks it tours Samantha having her setting the brick on fire and slamming it through the air with telekinetic boom.

Cloud of darkness-uses wrath to block the the attack.

Future Samantha-"You shouldn't be afraid of Samantha,you should be afraid of me,the Future version of her"

Cloud of Darkness-"hm...and who are you"

Future Samantha-"I'm Future Samantha Darko the one you shouldn't fuck with"Isn't that right Ultimecia"

Ultimecia-"Of dear child i'm afraid i wasn't series at that time,you know something Samantha"

Future Samantha-"Future Samantha"

Ultimecia-"Future Samantha you know the one thing we have in common,it has something to do with time"You look like the type of person who wants to destroy than to save"you wish to defend the god of harmony than to vanish the good away with such ultimate power like time travel"

Cloud of Darkness-"Samantha"

Future Samantha-"Future Samantha"

Cloud of Darkness-"okay Future Samantha,you look atomic but in my book good in evil are powerless,so prove that your not a weak wreak sad little girl who doesn't know she's fighting for like Terra. "You know who im talking about Tifa"

Tifa-"Terra Branford"

Future Samantha-"Who's Terra"

Cloud of Darkness-"she is a young gifted mage but she is pretty useless in my catogry"

Ultimecia-"let's test your powers Future Samantha against the girl who doesn't have any controll over her own powers.

Terra-"Destroy Destroy Destroy must Destroy for the god of discord"

Terra Branford flies out of nowhere"

Terra summons tornados and cast them at Samantha but Future Samantha reflects the attack with speed sending the tornados flying back into Terra.

Terra doggies the attack by flying away

Terra-"destroy destroy must destroy"

Terra summons a big fire ball and charges after Samantha again reflects the attack.

Future Samantha summons giant spirit swords covered in darkness sends them charging after Terra,Terra summons an ice ball encounter attacks and breaking the swords.

Terra summons brizzage casting it at Future Samantha but she teleports away into a rock useing airwave throwing the rock in the air with speed charging at Terra.

Terra doggies the attack charging after Samantha with her sword.

Future Samantha envades the attack with airstrike. Samantha and Terra starts combat. Future Samantha knocks Terra into the wall causing Terra forehead to bleed"

Tifa-("wow who knew Samantha has such great power")

Samantha gets more courage to use her powers.

Future Samantha summons giant meteors coming from the sky Terra bearly doggies the attack.

Again Terra charges after Samantha this time successfully striking her with thundermage. Future Samantha is knock into the air with quick recovery like the attack wasn't nothing,again Terra charges after Samantha.

Future Samantha summons a sharp metal nife from the ground brutally stabbing Terra through the stomach. Than she uses dark wind sending Terra through the air brutally hitting the ceiling.

Cloud of Darkness-"hm the girl does have proper strength its like she doesn't feel any sort of pain"

Samantha cast her final attack summoning a fire ball.

Terra starts to cry with her body brutally injured and raining down blood

Terra-"no"

Terra cried,than out of nowhere a speed of light came charged out and saves Terra. It appears to be Cloud

Cloud-"Terra are you alright,don't cry i'm here know.

Cloud-"Terra who did this to you god who did this"

Cloud lustfully embraces Terra and whips her tears away with his back of the hand softly.

Cloud stares at Terra's attacker with fit rage getting out his sword getting ready to fight Samantha.

Tifa stares at both of them and rage with jealousy and anger of them both fighting for Choas.

_**Kingdom of Hearts Seeds of the Future**_

Namine and Kairi are in the middle of nowhere in a dessert Island.

Loz-"hello

In a monster voice

Kairi-"WOW"

Kairi jumps into Namine arms"but Namine lets her fall to the ground.

Namine-"didn't i just destroy you"

Loz-"not even close"

Loz knocks Kairi out of the way and walks over to Namine.

Namine-"Kairi"

Namine punches Loz with her drawing book but that was a epic fail as Loz head only went the other way.

Loz grabs Namine and pulls her in with a rough dangerously kiss locking her inside his muscular arms.

Namine with her eyes wide open she tries to pull away but she soon becomes attached to the warmth confort sensational kiss.

Namine-("How can something so childish and evil feel so good")

Namine grips herself into Loz body feeling more sensation.

Then Namine remenbers that she is kissing the god of discord warrior.

Namine-("this is wrong")

Namine blows Loz away brutally with wind

Namine-"if you ever kiss me again i will cut your tongue out"

Kairi-"yea if you kiss my friend again i'm cut your balls out"

Namine-"how did you fined us"

Loz-"when i become attracted to something,i will never stop to i pursue it"

Kairi-"creep"

Namine-"is this guy for real"

Kairi almost laugh at thought of Loz making himself a fool but that thought was cut shortly do to a sudden horror voice was heard by them.

It turns out to be Sephiroth with the look of destroy.

Sephiroth-"Loz its seems you found some prey for us"

With both girls in fright not knowing what to do next.

Cosmo-"Don't give up"

Both Kairi and Namine can hear Cosmo the goddess of harmony voice in the wind

Kairi-"We want"

Namine-"We want"

As both girls prepare for battle.


	4. Chapter 4

_**KISS OF DEATH **_

Cloud charges after Tifa and Samantha,Future Samantha uses telekinesis sending Cloud flying back in the ground.

Tifa-"Cloud what are you doing"stop it"

Future Samantha summons earthquake shaking the world of darkness to decrease his speed but that fail when Cloud made it 6 feet to her just in time Samantha uses airstrike but he vanish.

Cloud pops out on the side of Samantha charging and aiming his sword at her. Future Samantha quickly traps Cloud into a darkness forcefilled but it turns out be a Manikin.

Future Samantha-"if thats a Manikin than were is?

Cloud pops behind Samantha getting ready to slice his sword through her,but Tifa grabs Cloud saving Samantha in time with his sword alost hardly touching her.

Ultimecia than cast Tifa and Cloud away to another battle.

Ultimecia-"i hope you finish the job Cloud"

She whisper.

_**EDGE OF MADNESS**_

Tifa-"Cloud please its me"

But he didn't listen,he just charges after Tifa like she was a enemy Clouds been haunting for years.

Tifa jumps out of the way but ends up getting attack by Cloud when he came back around charging at her.

Tifa-"it looks like don't have a choice but to fight back. Forgive Cloud"

As Tifa balls her fist and getting ready to battle against the man she has feelings for Cloud disappear.

Tifa-"Cloud...Cloud"

Cloud all of a sudden appears in front of Tifa like a ghost scarying her to her deep soul.

Cloud-"i'm sorry Tifa forgive"

Cloud pulls Tifa in griping her tightly against his muscular body,His face inches from her own.

Cloud-"let me help you"

Cloud pulled Tifa in a dangerously kiss Both of them falling to the ground.

As Cloud is kissing Tifa something starts happening to her skin,Tifa's eyes wide open.

Cloud pulls back with sadness covering his face.m

Tifa-"Cloud whats happening to me,what did you"

Cloud-"you will be back in your own world,not having to fight for anymore gods"this is the only way i can save you"

Tifa-"but i wish to help the god of harmony she needs us"

Tifa saying loosing her will to live.

Cloud turns his back to Tifa, her skin turns paled blood starts to run out of Tifa's nose and eyes.

Tifa-"but why fight for the god of discord"why him Cloud"Why Cloud"

Cloud-"your not safe here Tifa,i can't loose you,your the only one i have left". "I failed to protect Aerith and Zack risked his life for me,it wasn't my decision to fight for Choas.

Cloud starts to shed tears.

Cloud-"I will soon be with you my love after this conflit ends between the gods"

Tifa-"Cloud chose chose not for the god of discord not him"

Cloud-"Tifa you should have seen this coming forgive me my friend. I have to take care of Terra now I'm the only one left in her life and need her in mines to.

Future Samantha watches in horror as her new bestfriend is dying not nothing there to heal or save her. Future Samantha starts to loose controll of her powers being in the same state as Terra Branford.

Tifa inventually dies from the poison kiss that Cloud pursued her with. I guest you could call it the(_**THE KISS OF DEATH).**_

Tifa's body fades away in pieces leaving her skeleton bones behind also that fades away in sand by the winds.

Cloud-"i'm sorry it had to come to this"I swear my life will be with yours soon Tifa but Terra needs me in hers.

Future Samantha starts to sob.

Future Samantha-("you had the sickiest thought killing the woman you love,just to save her")

Cloud appears back to the world of darkness.

Cloud-"The job finish Ultimecia"

Future Samantha-"how could you say that you piece of shit"

Cloud-"Samantha I'm guessing you and Tifa became close friends why have relations in a war between gods knowing the people you love will be consume by death.

Future Samantha-"you never loved Tifa,you where never her bestfriend and all these years she's been looking for you all these years.

Cloud-"you think I never cared about Tifa,that's where your wrong"

Cloud tries his best to his best to hold back tears,but some end up breaking there way through his eyes.

Future Samantha-"your such a cruel fake warrior who takes down the people he love's"

Cloud charges with his sword straight after Samantha with fit of rage and strong tears swelling down.

Cloud-"you will regreat those words"

Ultimecia-"Cloud enough where not here to kill"

Somehow Ultimecia is now controlling Clouds mind"

As Samantha Darko is left standing alone against Cloud of Darkness,Terra,Ultimecia and Cloud she cries thinking this will be her last day standing"

Ultimecia-"now lets see how powerful you are to take out Manikins"

Ultimecia summons a pack of Manikins stairing hateful at Samantha.

Future Samantha heart is filled with fear with the Manikins scarying her to her deep soul.

Future Samantha-("sorry Ultimecia it doesn't and for right here or right now")

As the Manikins charges over to Samantha,she smiles and says.

Future Samantha-"its not over yet"

Samantha turns herself into a statue almost looking like a Manikin. Before she was fully transformed Samantha gave the four god of discords warriors a disturbing evil smile.

As the Manikins attack the statue Samantha,the statue breaks.

Ultimecia-"the witch is still alive can feel it"

Cloud of Darkness-"were did she go,she can't escape the void of darkness"

After three seconds the statue being braken a big explosion erupts. As the world of darkness light fades away into the black cloud of the explosion the flames starts to rise to the four god of discords warriors like a hurricane but faster destroying all of the Manikins.

Cloud grabs Terra and teleports out of there.

Ultimecia uses time to teleport her and Cloud of Darkness out of there leaving the Manikins being pursued by the atomic explosion.

_**The Farplane**_

Yuna-"mom and dad what am i doing here"

Yuna-"why was i the chosen one to fight for the goddess of harmony"

Yuna-"and my memories why can't i remenber everything"

Three of Yuna's Aeons comes to Comfort her which appears to be the Magus Sisters all hugging her.

Sir Jecht-"Yuna time to go"

Jecht said in a demanded voice.

As Yuna was about to travel the divide world with Jecht,they hear a voice who appears to be Rikku's voice.

Rikku-"Yunie...Yunie...Yunie"

Yuna-"I'm sorry but who are you"

Rikku-"What do you mean"I'm your cousin. "We defeated Sin together don't you remenber"i try to kidnapped you on the Shoopuff"

Yuna-"I'm sorry i don't have a cousin and i don't know a Rikku"

Sir Jecht-"Back off girly"

Jecht brutally pushing Rikku into the ground. Than Rikku remenbers Sir Jecht was Sin Tidus father.

Rikku-"Jecht...Ject your Tidus father.

Sir Jecht-"How do you know my boy"the whimp who's trying to follow in my footsteps"

Rikku-"Oh the same whimp who brutally defeated you in combat over 30 times making you his FEMALE BITCH ASS DOG for the last couple of days"

Rikku went ghetto hard on Jecht only leading him to pull out his weapon on the trashy talk Rikku. Rikku jumps back in shock.

Yuna-"no you most not fight"

As Yuna tries to get in the way of them two but her Aeon Shiva stops her giving her the face expression don't interfear.

Sir Jecht-"You don'y understand girly he's fighting for the god of discord"

Rikku-"Yea and you were pursuing the planet with the help of Yu Yevon"

Yuna-"Who is Sin what do You mean by Yu Yevon"and who are you,are you fighting for the god of discord yourself"

Rikku-"Yunie"

She whispered.

Yuna-"If you can't answer me than i will fight you to. "I want allow you to hurt Jecht"You have to fight the both of us"

Yuna-"your bio seems that it is covered with lies requested from the god of discord"

Yuna-"I will send your life drawning in eternal pain to the farplane"

Rikku-"Yuna its me,your cousin"

Yuna-"You cannot escape your fate and sins,i will drawn you in them with my own hands"

?-"give it a rest Rikku she's not listening"

Suddenly spirits of the farplane were gathering together forming something a body with long hair.

Than the body is revealed.

Rikku-"huh...Yunalesca but how we defeated you.

Yunalesca-"Yuna should have cast me to the farplane after you all refused to take the final summon crushing Spira's hope"

Rikku-"but people have to die to be the final Aeon,thats crazy and what do you want and we defeated Sin without the final aeon.

Yunalesca-"I came here to help you,it doesn't same like your cousin listening.

Yuna summons all of her aeons to the filled and Sir Jecht starts takes out his big black sword. Rikku held up tears in her never thinking harmless Yuna would never summon Aeons against her. Yunalesca with the sign of pleasure on her face getting ready to face the person she turned into Aeon years ago.

Yunalesca-"I kind thought it would be Sir Auron with Yuna pleasure of wanting revenege from me"

Somehow Yunalesca memories were messed up.

Because Yunalesca doesn't remenber that Auron has already pursued her with revenege already.

Rikku-"No i will not fight with you against my family well maybe Sir Jecht because he's like the village idiot,a dumb one at that"

Jecht charges with his sword at Rikku,Yunalesca gets in front of Rikku doing the same attack which she use to kill Auron sending Jecht through the air with.

Sir Jecht-"bitch"

Yunalesca-"its best if you fight,because theres really no chance of escaping"

Rikku-"why"

Yunalesca-"because Yuna's Aeon Bahamut is blocking the exit"

Rikku-"WOW, that suckers big and scary"you thank we have a chance of getting past him"

Yunalesca-"one in a million chances"

Rikku-"okay lets fight Braska's daughter

Rikku-"sorry Yunie"

Than a blitz ball hits into Sir Jechts face.

Rikku-"Wakka"

Wakka-"Whats going on here"

Rikku-"Yunie wants me dead,probably you to since you came into the view"

Wakka-"Why,Yuna whats going on"

Yunalesca-"The child doesn't remenber Anything or Sir Jecht"

Wakka-"your...your...dead how we defeated you Yunalesca!

Yunalesca-"I am an unsent,Yuna didn't send me to the farplane"

Yunalesca-"lets go i'm ready to fight"

Rikku-"Ready

Rikku-You stand aside Wakka because me and Jecht are about to get ugly"

Yunalesca-"I was giving a second chance to fight you Lady Yuna,now i want go lightly on you this time"

Yunalesca-"Lets hurry for the Manikin army starts to counter"

Rikku-("Manikins")

_**Same sex Love of a Protecter and Boy Genesis**_

Gabranth-"WHY ARE YOU SO SCARED OF ME"

Larsa-"your a killer,you killed Drace and my father"i want my life to be in your love for eternal"

Gabranth-"but why not"

He finally saying softly breathing into Larsa face.

Larsa put a hand on his protectors face.

Larsa-"Are you willing to take anymore lives for my brother Vayne"

As Larsa could remenber everything that Gabranth couldn't his memories were messed up.

Gabranth-"Larsa,Larsa i love you"

Larsa smacks Gabranth.

Larsa-"LIER". "your a joke"

Gabranth smacks Larsa for the little.

Gabranth-"You will regreat saying those words"

Larsa bottom lip bleeds from the insane smack his Madnesses Protector counters him with.

With fitted angry rage Larsa runs after Gabranth and tries to fight him.

Gabranth evades every move than pushes Larsa on the ground,he quickly puts his muscular weight on the boys keeping him from breaking free.

Gabranth grips his body tighter on Larsa,his face inches from Larsa.

Larsa-"Get off...get off

Larsa barely bitting back a moan.

Gabranth lips inches from Larsa. Gabranth wipes Larsa blood away thans pulls away letting the young boy breath he was soon pulled back in with a kiss not taking his own body off his boy.

Larsa-"G-Gabranth make me yours,make me your property.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Black Knight Guard Lover**_

Samantha is revived back to life in some kind of big library still holding over the memories of her bestfriend Tifa who she promised an oath to be there for each other.

Samantha is devasted about Tifa's death which leads her to uncontrollable cannibal thoughts she wishes upon Cloud and that girl she fought Terra.

Than the dark Knight Kain Highwind appears out of nowhere and appoaches Samantha.

Kain-"hey...hey are you alright"

Kain puts his hand on Samantha's face rubbing her mouth with his thumb. Samantha starts to wake from the warmth of Kain's soft hand on the side of her face.

Kain-"are you okay"

As Samantha gets a good view of Kain her eyes went wide in shock.

Samantha-"your Kain aren't you. What did you do with that boy whats name Zidane what did you do to him"

Kain-"he's safe like you are with me"

Samantha-"no no where is he,did you hurt him"

Kain-"what he's okay don't worry about him"

Samantha-"no i saw him knocked out when we defeated Ultimecia. It was your spear that pursued him"

Kain-"i'm telling you he is safe,why do you need to know"

Samantha-"Because i don't know if my life is safe to journey this divide world of horror around you"

Kain-"but i can't just let you travel this world alone even though i just met you"

Kain-"if you refuse to not journey with me then i will follow you with out me being requested so be it"

Samantha-if you stalk me around this world i will end you,not even the god of discord himself will reach you"

Kain-"what do you mean Future Samantha will she be the one to end me. Samantha is that what you do to get the best of battles is to summon"

Samantha-"okay...okay you got me i summon her to win but sometimes she can also fly her way into reality why my body becomes a nothingless corpse"

Samantha than jumps up on her feet and starts to walk away but she is stopped when Kain puts a hand around her waist.

Kain-"why do you not trust me,why are you in sucj haste to abandon me and we can get through this together"

Samantha-"because i don't know if i can trust you. What if you try to kill me Kain"

Kain pulls Samantha back in for a hug for tightly griping her to his warmth body rubbing his hand down her hair.

Samantha-"but how could i trust you to protect me"

Kain-"because i can never hurt you,i want to protect you with my life"

Samantha walks away slowly not releasing Kain's hand untill she couldn't reach for him.

Kain watches keeping her in the sight of his eye.

Kain-("you will soon love me guiding with you both of us knowing more about each others bios and maybe past")

_**Kingdom of Hearts Genesis 011**_

Sora-"Lulu do you think we will ever get are memories back after Choas is defeated

Lulu-"i don't know its like i only remenber the people i know like Yuna,Wakka and Tidus but do i know a girl name Rikku"

Lulu-"we been traveling for days around this conflict and what are those things that keep attacking us Manikins like Choas said"

Sora-"Lulu don't think about it what Choas did to you was wrong but now your fighting against him for the god of discord"

Sora-"where close to ending this are you with us are not you can always head back to Cosmo"

Cosmo-"Lulu don't be afraid your close to ending the conflict"

Cosmo-"i can't bear to loose this war"i lost everything to Choas,when this conflict ends i wish you all don't suffer this same fate as i do"

Cosmo-"i'm just a sad little creature of eternal pain if you don't stop Choas"

Lulu-"were the last two standing as your warriors,Shantotto failed to find the Ultimate spell"

Cosmo-"it was my fault because i didn't help her retrieve it"

Cosmo-"SORA WATCH OUT"

Sora is sliced in half by Clouds sword leaving Lulu the last one standing.

Than Lulu is stabbed through the neck by Gabranth's swords.

Lulu-"why"

Lulu cried to her last breath.

Lulu-"why do this why not help end this conflict"

Cloud-"what is there to fight for and we don't know what were fighting"

Gabranth-"as being abuse by the gods like some dog,i fight to see him again Larsa"

Gabranth-"with everything i lost he's the only one left in my life i can love who i can make my properity.

Gabranth-"i just want is to fined him the i guard with my life and never will stop into my last breath"

Lulu-"but...but

Lulu inventally dies ftom loosing alot of blood not being able to finish her sentence"

_**Yunalesca and Rikku vs Yuna & Sir Jecht**_

Yunalesca and Yuna's battle went quick. Yunalesca did some type of spell casting the aeons away and keeping them from being summon back.

Yunalesca-"you thank this would have been easy this time Yuna,sorry its time for you to bow before me like i did you"

Yuna-"i want give up"

Rikku and Jecht going into extreme combat. Rikku gets flown into the air but properly lands on the ground.

Rikku than charges after Jecht punching him in the nose.

Rikku-"now what,you got own by a girl"

Jecht than grabs Yuna to escape.

Rikku-"well that was quick"

Yunalesca-"they want have the will to live longer after they are pursued by the Manikins"

Rikku-"Manikins what do you mean about Manikins

Yunalesca-"don't worry about that you will find out soon"

Yunalesca than disappears in the farplane spirits.


End file.
